Oddballs
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: The normal crew has some pretty strange days... BUT NOT WEIRD ENOUGH! So we're gonna look at the day in the life of these loverly Oc's! Rated T because it's safer that way...
1. Oddballs

_**Welcome one, welcome all! That's all for now, on to the story!**_

* * *

The sun was slowly coming up over the horizon, and everywhere in California was beginning to fill with that certain morning light that made everything peaceful and beautiful.

Outside of a fairly nice house, a young man, roughly the age of 16, with gorgeous looks and a 'don't mess with me' appearance rocked back and forth on his heels, whistling with his hands in his pockets. His wild brunette scene hair was partially hidden by a black knit skull hat, letting his bangs hang in his bright, innocent looking brown eyes. More tufts of hair poked out around his face, but not to where it got the way of his full lipped, snake bite riddled face. There was the barest bit of stubble on his chin, suggesting that he had forgotten to shave the night before. Peeks of tattoos poked up around his collar bone before disappearing into a black and purple A Day To Remember t-shirt. His arms were covered in more of them, this time being cut off by studded bracelets and a fairly nice watch around his wrists. More studs and spikes held his dark blue, holey jeans up on his thin hips and worn out red Converse were tied securely to his feet. On his back was a worn acoustic guitar and a simple black backpack.

The teen seemed very relaxed, but he kept checking his watch every few minutes, like he was expecting someone. Finally, a black Escalade swung onto the street, blaring loud music and breaking the silence. The driver slammed on the horn and the breaks when she pulled up next to the boy, smiling like a maniac.

The girl, who looked older than her 16 years, gazed up at the boy through her choppy brownish-auburn and black bangs with a proud look in her black lined and shadowed green-brown eyes. Her lips were twisted in the same maniacal smile that honestly went well with the rest of her appearance. Her pale skin was splashed with prominent freckles that boasted the time she had spent to stay fair skinned but have them at the same time. They trailed down her leather choker clad neck and vanished under her black with bright green lace- tank top that hugged her athletic curves nicely. Over that was a black leather half-jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pleated black mini skirt was lazily draped over her fish netted thighs, and her feet that were resting on the floor boards of the car were in a pair of studded moto boots. Her wrists were also adorned with studded bracelets and other assorted bangles and braids.

"Dylan, no working the corner on school days, we've been over this!" She giggled wildly while shaking a finger at him.

The boy, Dylan, rolled his eyes and went over to the other side on the car.

"Did you fill her up or what, Gabbi? I don't want the old broad breaking down halfway there," he said in his lyrical British accent, giving the dash a fond pat.

Gabbi scoffed and turned the engine over, "Of course! You don't think I would go get breakfast at the gas station and not fill our baby up, do you?"

Once she said that, she handed him a cup of coffee and a bag with donuts in it before taking a sip of her 32 oz. Diet Pepsi. Dylan's face lit up and he immediately dung in, making Gabbi giggle again.

"Dude, you are SO cute! All I gotta do is buy you food and BOOM! Instant Bennett smile!"

"Love, that's because I fall for anyone who buys me food," Dylan mumbled around a full mouth. Gabbi's jaw dropped and she stared at him with horror.

"But… But bitches ain't supposed to fall in love with their pimps..!"

Dylan rolled his eyes and lightly punched her in the arm.

"Drive, I don't want to be late just because you're having a bloody fit."

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do!" Gabbi countered. Never the less, she pulled away from the curb and down the road, My Chemical Romance's Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na) blaring out the speakers.

* * *

"Oh Marco, Darling~!"

"Adler, get your ass up or we're gonna be late!"

"Gabbi, watch your mouth."

"Go jump up a tree Dylan…"

Gabbi and Dylan stood in the backyard of the third part of their usual group, staring up at a certain window intently. Much to Gabbi's impatience, nothing happened.

"I think he's ignoring us," Dylan muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh hell to the no, c'mon," Gabbi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to the front door before ringing the doorbell a few times.

The door opened and a middle aged woman with kind eyes smiled at the teens.

"Gabbi, Dylan, how wonderful to see you two again!"

"Hola Tia, do tell us, is Marco PURPOSLY trying to make us late?" Gabbi walked in and started up the stairs.

"Wonderful, love, way to not wait for her to invite us in!" Dylan called after her, giving an apologetic smile to Tia before running up after her.

Dylan got to his best friend's room just in time to see Gabbi launch herself onto the bed and begin to bounce up and down while screaming in what sounded like a mix of gibberish and Spanish.

"GABRIELLA, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Gabbi was shoved to the floor and she smiled innocently up at the dark eyes glaring down at her.

"Marco, you look positively lovely, you know that?" Dylan smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"Lovely my ass; why in the HELL were you screaming?" Marco ignored Dylan's mutter of 'you have a lovely ass as well.'

"Because we still need to get the others but we're gonna be late because YOU didn't set your alarm last night," Gabbi said bluntly, giggling when he cursed and began running around to get ready.

"You didn't even think to call me? You know how useless Tia and Tio are in the mornings!" Marco griped as he struggled an AC/DC shirt over his head, letting the other two catch a glimpse of his dragon tattoo on his shoulder and back.

"OH! THAT'S what I forgot to do this morning!" Dylan blushed and chuckled nervously, "Sorry Dear!"

Marco paused from buttoning his jeans and Gabbi joined him in giving Dylan a mix of a glare and an exasperated look.

"You're getting the couch tonight, I swear," Marco grumbled, brushing his hair and throwing it back into its usual low ponytail.

He finally finished and stood there for Gabbi to approve. The tight grey and black AC/DC shirt hugged his muscles beautifully and the leather jacket over it made her nod positively. He had chosen a pair of light blue jeans that had the knees busted out and was secured with a spiked belt and a few chains and had red Converse that matched Dylan's on his feet. His dark hair was still wildly hanging around his handsome face and deep brown eyes, but Gabbi knew she could fix that later.

"Good choices honey, let's bounce!"

And thus the usual morning madness had started.

* * *

"Why oh WHY does everyone else have to have nicer houses than us..?"

Gabbi giggled and Dylan sighed as Marco stared out the window with a mopey look.

"Please Marco, your house is nice too!" Gabbi rolled her eyes, turning sharply down a street.

"Yeah, it's like ours; Upper middle class!" Dylan added, eyeing the lavish houses with just the barest hint on jealousy.

"Wow, that makes me feel SO much better babes," Marco said sarcastically, taking a drink of the coffee that Gabbi had gotten him.

"Only for you baby," Gabbi gave him one of her winning smiles.

She suddenly whipped into at driveway and honked the horn wildly.

Out of the house came a boy who looked every bit an adorable freshman. His blonde hair bounced up and down, occasionally getting into his bright, sparkling blue eyes. His entire face was lit up with an excited smile as he all but sprinted to the car. He had a pair of tight fitting jeans and navy Toms on his lower half and a white V-neck under a bright, well-worn pink jacket on his top, along with an obviously custom made messenger bag hitting his side.

Marco opened the door and scooted over as he climbed into the Escalade, crying out, "Good morning Friends!"

"Mornin' Denny! How are you this fine day?" Gabbi asked with a smile that screamed big sister.

"Great! HEY! Did you guys know that if you mixed red Kool-Aid and blue Power-aid, it makes PURPLE Power-Kool-Aid?"

The three older passengers shared a knowing smile when Denny went on rambling as Gabbi pulled out and down the street. A few block later and she whipped into another driveway and repeated what she had done at Denny's house.

Out of this house came a girl who was mirroring Gabbi's maniac smile. She strolled over to the car, her long black hair tied up out of her pretty face and dark brown eyes. Her lean body was clad in an Iron Maiden shirt under a dark green vest, camo shorts, and a pair of very nice Nikes. She walked up the Dylan's door and waited patiently for him to get out and into the back with the other two boys.

"Morning Troops! Ready for the death that is school?" She asked as she settled in the spot that Dylan previously occupied.

Denny's eyes got wide and he asked in a panic-y voice, "W-we're gonna die?"

"Nikki, don't scare him like that, you know better!" Dylan scolded as he settled in his new spot.

"No Denny, we're not gonna die. Nikki's just kidding again," Marco sighed as he passed Nikki the Monster out of the gas station bag.

"Oh… Good… Cuz if we died, I wouldn't be able to tell everyone else about Power-Kool-Aid!"

"Power what now?"

"Oh dear God, Slim, DRIVE!"

Denny proceeded to explain Power-Kool-Aid again for Nikki as Gabbi headed for a huge mansion, the biggest house in the neighborhood. She pulled into that driveway and everyone rolled the windows down and began screaming while Gabbi honked the horn obnoxiously.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KEEP YOUR PANTS ON, I'M COMING!"

Said person who screamed _that _began jogging out of the huge house, locking the door first. His dark brown hair faintly brushed into his dark green eyes and around his handsome face as he yawned widely. His chest had a blue Aero shirt covering it and his legs were incased in a pair of nice-fitting jeans that were most likely bought at the same place. A pair of dark blue Converse were on his feet as he finally climbed into the truck and tossed his bag into the back with Dylan.

"Charlie! How are you today?" Denny asked with his signature blinding smile.

"Well, before you guys started YELLING, I was doing pretty well," Charlie huffed, snatching up the latte that had been bought for him.

"Bro, don't take it out on the freshman," Nikki called back with an eye roll.

"This one time, at band camp, I got made fun of for being a freshman. The End," Gabbi suddenly said.

The entire car went silent for a second before everyone erupted in laughter. Well, everyone except Denny, who didn't exactly get the weird joke that meant nothing, which made everyone laugh even harder. They drove on, chatting and singing badly (on purpose, of course) to Gabbi's Pearpod. Occasionally there was a poke war that had to be broken up, but nothing too serious. Finally Gabbi came to the last house on the crew's route and the person they needed was already waiting patiently on the steps for them.

The teen stood up, brushing dust off of his torn jeans and shuffling his black Converse clad feet over to the car. A Skillet t-shirt was underneath a black and blue zip-up jacket and a cross hung around his neck. His wavy yet spikey black and blonde hair hung around his face and in his icy blue eyes. All in all, this guy gave off a vibe that said 'you mess with me, I break you face, and the rest of you while I'm at it.'

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Gabbi smiled at the male as he silently climbed in and sat in the back with Dylan and Charlie.

"Mornin'," he quietly responded, giving her a sliver of a smile back.

"How you be Jay?" Nikki asked as Gabbi began speeding towards their school.

Jay shrugged and Denny proceeded to tell HIM what Power-Kool-Aid was.

"Oh, D.J., I tried to get you the good stuff, but Big Jay wasn't up yet, so you'll have to make due with gas station sludge," Gabbi called back as Marco finished passing out everyone's breakfast and beverage of choice.

"'S okay," Jay shrugged again and took a long drink.

The other passengers (Gabbi and Denny excluded) stared at him with a faint look of disgust.

"How the hell can you drink coffee BLACK?" Charlie asked while half nursing his own cup.

"How the hell can any of you drink coffee in the first place?" Gabbi asked with a roll of her eyes.

"How the hell can you drink soda this early?" Nikki shot at her.

"Say the one with the energy drink," Jay softly called from his seat.

"Let's cut out the cussing before Brit and Blondie have conniption fits," Marco said loudly, noting his best friend flinching at the foul language and the baby of the group getting another panic-y look.

One warning glare from Gabbi and all cuss words were being efficiently substituted for different ones.

"Alright, now Gabbi, what's the deal for this week?" Everyone gave her an expectant look and she pouted slightly.

"Don't call teachers stupid, don't kick anyone in the shins, and try not to get in a fight with Natalie Mitchel and we have a huge slumber party at my house with lots of cupcakes and plenty of movies with good looking guys," she sighed.

"You think you can even try to manage that?" Charlie half-laughed.

"Only if you and Marco can quit flirting with her," Gabbi said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"To be fair she has a point," Dylan pointed out.

"Tail is tail," Marco shrugged, sharing a smirk with his partner in crime.

"Yet you beat people up for asking Gabbi for Algebra notes," Nikki giggled as not only Marco and Charlie's faces got red, but Dylan and Jay's faces flushed as well.

"It was an honest mistake," Marco growled, glaring as the two girls break down into gut wrenching laughter.

"Both of you, shut up!" Charlie snapped, getting nods from the other men.

"Not my fault I'm smart babe," Gabbi smirked, turning into the parking lot to their school.

Hollywood Arts, to be exact.

What, you thought they went to a NORMAL school?

Psh, please, these oddballs are a league of their own.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE FINALLY DONE! Geez guys, I'm sorry I'm such a slacker! And this isn't even anything! GODS, what's wrong with me..? *le sigh* okay, I'm done…**_

_**If you recognize your character, congrats on catching my attention! You will be messaged if I need something, but first I need something from YOU!**_

_**Does your character have any interest in a relationship, and if so, with who? Please note that if you don't give me anything I will take that as a green light to do what I want and if two people want the same person then I will do first come first serve! It's only fair…**_

_**ANYWHO! NEXT EPISODE: Hallway bullies. BECAUSE I CAN! **_

_**~ FLIPPY FLOPPIES! ~**_


	2. Lockers, bullies and new friends!

_**Chapter 2! Woot, I did it! Dedicated to S-Sana-N, I forgot my password O, jimmyjr88, and Dino!**_

_**ALSO! Dino, you have caught my attention! So, you will see what I mean briefly!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ugh… really? I just abuse Oc's, I don't even live anywhere near Cali….**_

* * *

Denny gaped up at the school with unmistakable awe. I mean, come on, he is the baby freshman of the group, HA is a pretty awesome sight for him.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Charlie half-laughed, giving a rare smile that wasn't soaked in sarcasm.

Denny nodded and the older kids laughed and lead him into the school. They parted ways to their lockers, Dylan with Gabbi, Marco with Charlie, Jay with Nikki. They already showed Denny where his was, so they semi-trusted that he would be okay until Jay came back to take him to their homeroom. Sure, Momma Gabbi told him to text her if he got into trouble, but they were hoping to wouldn't come to that. Mad Gabbi is truly horrifying.

Well, Denny was pretty positive that he'd be fine being alone for a while, and began to put his stuff into his locker. Nikki and Gabbi helped him decorate the door, and he thought it looked amazing.

Well, poor Denny didn't think that so many people would stare.

I mean, come on, the boy's a bit oblivious if you can't tell.

Well, the guy next to him noticed and tapped Denny on the shoulder. Denny turned and say that he was pretty skinny, more so than even Dylan (who was the skinniest guy Denny had so far met). He had almost-black-dark brown hair that was gelled in the front out of his green eyes that kinda reminded him of Charlie. He kinda smelled like cigarettes and he was dressed very nicely. Much more nice than any of Denny's friends, anyways. Sure, Marco, Dylan and Gabbi were pretty well off, and Denny, Jay, Nikki and especially Charlie were REALLY well off, but none of them ever tried to dress like they had the money that they had. This guy looked like he was out of the 40's or something. Nice shoes, legit slacks, a dress shirt and suspenders, seriously, this guy's fashion sense kinda threw poor Denny through a bit of a loop.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, uh, you're getting a lot of looks. You sure this isn't your sister's locker or something?" The guy asked, obviously not trying to hurt Denny's feelings.

Denny blinked his wide blue eyes, "No, this is my locker. My best friends Nikki and Gabbi helped me decorate it! I'm Denny Roson, by the way!"

The freshman gave the kid one of his classic winning smiles and held out his hand hopefully. The boy smiled politely back and shook it.

"Mathew Miranda, but Matt's okay too," he introduced, looking at Denny's locker door again. It was white and pink and… well… pretty dang girly. At least, girly compared to his, which was black and white and grey with Frank Sinatra lyrics in cursive and a few black and white photos of him and his family.

"Hi Matt!" Denny smiled widely, and then frowned slightly, "Wait, why do you think people are staring at my locker? There's nothing wrong with it, is there? Cuz I made sure that Gabbi and Nikki didn't put anything scary or bad on there, and Dylan even went over it to make double sure that Gabbi didn't put something in a different language, but then Marco and Jay snuck up behind him and kidnapped him so we could go swimming and get ice cream before we went to Charlie's for our usual movie night… Have you ever tried mixing red Kool-Aid with blue Power-Aid? I did that yesterday with one of my dad's Power-Aids and I invented Power-Kool-Aid!"

Matt's only response to that was a rapid blinking of his eyes, trying to catch up with everything that the little blonde boy was saying. How the heck could he talk that fast, anyways? Well, maybe it's because he's an only child or something…

"Psh, freshmen…"

Denny suddenly stopped and he and Matt looked back at the voice. There were a few girls who Denny knew Gabbi and Nikki would call Barbie's and a few guys that Dylan and Jay would cringe at the sight of. The girl in front looked anorexic, with obviously dyed platinum blonde hair that had clearly been straightened without heat protection and was wearing more pink than even Denny wore in one day. She was also wearing way too much make-up, and not in the pretty way that Gabbi did sometimes.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Denny obliviously asked.

The girl smirked, seeing an easy target already, "Please, you are so obviously a freshman! And a dumb one at that, who the hell mixes Power-Aid and Kool-Aid?"

Denny's face looked positively crushed, so Matt said, "Hey now, let's take it easy, the kid probably just has ADHD or something! No need to be mean!"

"Oh stay out of this," the girl snapped, glaring at him.

Matt immediately clammed up, making it obvious that he didn't really talk to girls.

"Man, what's with this school? Little freshman faggots and new kids from the old home? Do they take anyone that's weird now?" The girl sneered, making Denny look close to crying and Matt glare slightly.

"If they did then you should have been expelled a long time ago, Ms. Moriarty."

The group turned and saw 6 things: one irked Charlie Knight, one annoyed Marco Gonzalez, one irritated Nikki Starling, one peeved Dylan Bennett, one Jay Parker with his usual 'death to the world' glare and one incredibly pissed off Gabbi Cooper.

"The names Natalie _Mitchell, _you dumb bitch," the blonde prep hissed.

Gabbi snarled and face palmed at the same time.

"Seriously? Are you really that stupid?" Nikki asked with the upmost seriousness.

"I'm not the stupid one here, immigrant!"

That right there might as well have been her death wish.

You see, our motley crew only has two truly white Americans; Denny and Gabbi. Marco is full-fledged Mexican, Nikki is half Latina, Charlie is half Grecian, Jay's part Korean, and even though he was white, Dylan was British. And it didn't matter that Gabbi and Denny were super white Americans; they took as much offence to that because it was their friends, and they loved the crazy multi-cultural stuff that they did.

"Oh, No, nonono NO," Gabbi's eyes got a crazy look in them.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did you just say IMMIGRANT?" Nikki asked, outraged.

"Oh hell to the bloody no," Dylan growled, almost in his screamo voice.

"Why you _maldita perra racista,"_ Marco all but screamed, if you can't tell, he speaks in his native language when he's pissed enough.

Charlie only glared, not really one for verbal assault early in the morning, but it was scary as shit. Jay cast a look over at Denny, who was trying his hardest not to start crying. It doesn't sit well with him when any of his friends are upset, but if you go so far to make their youngest cry, you've gone WAY over the line. He could care less about the racist comment, it was seeing Denny's baby blues full of tears that set him off.

Lucky for the offenders, Gabbi held up a hand and started taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Alrighty then, Queen Bitchette," she hissed, making Natalie flinch with the venom in her voice, "This just proves how fucking worthless you are to society and the world in general, so why don't you just run along in those oh so obviously fake knock off jeans? Yes, I know those aren't real, Daddy ran into some money problems, that's obvious by the split ends from the cheap hair products and the name tag for employees at a fast food joint down town in your bag. You gotta work for those so-called necessities that you insist on having, you worthless prick. Good. Maybe it'll teach you that you can't be spoon fed everything, like how Mommy bribed them into letting you into this school with Daddy's money and your so call innate talent, which is sub-par at best since your body structure is more suited to running or cross country with your lack of flexibility. You know what, get the fuck to class and stay away from Denny. He didn't do anything to you, besides have naturally beautiful blondeness and the perfect blue eyes that you wish your fake contacts made your eyes look like. And stay away from that kid, too, he's obviously new and you don't have any right to take you're bitchyness out on him. Well? Are you fucking deaf from all that stupid ass rap? GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Gabbi, that's enough! You're done!" Dylan yanked his best friend back and Marco and Jay held her in place as Charlie and Nikki brought Denny over.

Dylan glanced at Matt and jerked his head for him to join them; Natalie was making fun of him too, so he wanted to make him feel a little safer. Matt blinked in surprise but came over anyways.

"Get the hell out of here," Jay growled, surprising the preps; Jay hardly ever talks, but those few words was the most terrifying thing they'd ever heard next to Gabbi's verbal attacks and Dylan's singing.

Well, they didn't wait to see how much more scary it could get.

"And welcome to high school," Charlie sighed irritably.

"Denny, stay away from them and never talk to them; they're the people we were telling you about," Nikki instructed.

Denny only sniffled and nodded and Gabbi pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, man, thanks for looking out for Denny," Marco said to Matt, "He's a little naïve, so that was cool of you to try to help."

"Y-yeah, th-thanks Matt," Denny said while wiping his eyes.

"But FYI, Denny's not the one with ADHD, Gabbi is."

Gabbi hit Marco in the arm and scowled, "Dude, not cool! I've been tested!"

Denny blinked and asked, "Wuzzat mean? Did you have to take a test before school?"

Everyone groaned and Gabbi patted Denny's head, "Oh honey…"

Denny cocked his head to the side like a puppy and the bell rang.

"Okay, I need new friends; you guys ALWAYS make me late!" Nikki grumbled, getting a few playful punches from the guys.

"Matt, C'mon! Let's go!" Denny bounced, grabbing the other boy by the hand.

"Whoa, hey, I don't think I even have the same home-"

"You do," Gabbi said bluntly.

Matt looked hopelessly confused and Dylan patted his shoulder, "You'll get used to it, mate…"

"O-oh…"

And so, with their newest friend in tow, the Oddball's made their way to their homeroom.

God save that poor soul.

* * *

_**YAAAAY NEW FRIENDS AND MIND F***s! Okay, so that's it, that's the last one! **_

_**Dino, I'm gonna need you to pop over to my Oc's wanted thingy and submit the rest of Matt's info.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of putting the gang's info up for everyone to see. Tell me what you think!**_

_**PLEASE R&R! It feeds my soul….**_

_**~Hey, you're crazy b*tch, but you're so good I'm on top of it! ~**_


	3. SHS

_**Dedicated to Dino and O I forgot my password!**_

_**Welp… If you can't tell, schools started again… That's why this was so stalled… I haven't gotten my MacBook from the school yet… So Dino, I'm sorry if I worried you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: c'mon… who would really think that..?**_

* * *

Sitting in their home room, Gabbi's friends couldn't help but laugh at her.

Okay, to be fair, she'd been staring at her backpack for over 5 minutes straight, it'd get funny.

"All of you shut your dirty mouths, NOW," Gabbi suddenly said, making them laugh harder (like, Marco fell out of his chair harder).

Gabbi's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she hugged her backpack. The day she'd gotten it, a mass text was sent out and Dylan got one of the funniest calls of his life. It was an Avenger's backpack that looked more like something for a little kid. It had her top 3 favorite Avenger's on it (Iron Man, Captain America and her 'husband' Thor), and it was even blue and sparkled slightly. As if that wasn't enough, Denny, yes, DENNY, had found a bunch of buttons for her favorite bands (Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Falling In Reverse, Escape The Fate, and the one that made her freak out, Black Veil Brides), her other favorite Marvel characters (Loki, Wolverine, The Hulk, Spiderman, Dead Pool, Black Widow and Hawkeye) and for her only DC character, Batman, at Hot Topic. Why Denny was even in Hot Topic without one of his more Punk friends was a complete mystery, but Marco and Dylan had a hunch that Jay may have had something to do with it.

If someone could love a backpack more, they would have to battle Gabbi pretty fiercely, because she was close to marrying the thing.

"Stop hating on the perfection!" Gabbi pouted, fondly fingering the Spiderman button that she'd purposefully put between Captain America and Iron Man.

"We aren't, we're laughing hysterically at the dork who made it!" Nikki giggled, dodging a kick in the shin from Gabbi.

"So when are ya gonna propose to it?" Charlie snickered, not being fast enough and getting hit in the head.

"I'll propose when I meet Andy, Ashley, CC, Jinxx and Jake and get them to sign my poster!" Gabbi stuck her tongue out at them.

Matt looked confused, and before anyone could stop him, asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh dear GOD, you just had to-"

"Black Veil Brides, one of the most amazing bands to come out of Cincinnati! Ashley Purdy is the bassist and a total sex machine, Jake Pitts is the lead guitarist and a damned INCREADIBLE one at that, Jinxx is the rhythm guitarist and is so short it's adorable, Christian 'CC' Coma is the drummer and is a freaking epic psychopath, and then, oh god, ANDY FUCKING BEIRSHACK! He is God, he is the lead singer and is so fucking gorgeous that I swear when I die, I'm gonna have a picture of him next to me so the last thing I see is perfection, and he is God!"

"Breathe love, BREATHE!" Dylan put a hand over her mouth as she hyperventilated and bounced in her seat.

Marco patted her head while rolling his eyes and Charlie gave Matt a look, "You want her to keep going, or do you want your ear for the next hour?"

"It's pretty much if KISS and Motley Crue had a love child and then you gave them a case of Red Bull," Nikki explained.

Matt frowned and Gabbi's eyes got wide.

"Oh dear Andy, don't tell me you've never heard of KISS or Motley Crue!"

"No I have!" Matt quickly covered after everyone experienced whiplash from turning their heads to gawk at the new kid, "I just… uh… Well, to be honest, I don't really like modern music."

"Wait, who say what?" Gabbi shook her head.

"What do you mean, you don't like 'modern music'?" Marco asked, even using air quotes.

"I mean I listen to Jazz. Old School stuff. Think Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra."

The group was silent for a few seconds before Denny asked in an adorable, quiet voice, "Momma, who are they..?"

"Oh BABY, you don't know who they are?" Gabbi sounded slightly exasperated.

Denny shook his head and she sighed and shut her eyes, "Dino Paul Crocetti, A.K.A Dean Martin, The King of Cool, Born June 17th, 1917, died at age 78 on December 25th, 1995. Member of The Rat Pack, jazz singer."

"He died on Christmas?" Denny asked, shocked, as if it never crossed his mind that that could happen.

"Yes Sweetie," Gabbi murmured before continuing, "Francis Albert 'Frank' Sinatra, Ol' Blue Eyes, Born December 12th, 1915, died at age 82, May 14th, 1998. Singer, actor, producer, director, and conductor. Also a Jazz singer."

She pointed at Matt, "All that right, or did I mix up anything? My mind's in 10 places right now, which is 2 more than normal…"

Matt nodded with wide eyes, "Completely… How… How did you do that?"

"Once I learn something, I can't forget it," Gabbi shrugged, "I have a self-diagnosed mental problem, making me super observant and able to retain most anything I observe or learn."

"We call it SHS," Charlie yawned.

"SHS..?"

"Sherlock Holmes Syndrome," Jay said, making Matt jump a bit. He obviously wasn't used to the almost silent Jay yet.

"I learned that freshman year for Music Appreciation," Gabbi gave him a lopsided grin, "Good to know there are some kids that still appreciate the oldies!"

"Hey now, I resent that!" Dylan pouted, his snake bites poking out slightly.

"I mean OLD oldies, not Rock oldies!" Gabbi rolled her eyes.

"I would ask if there's a difference, but then we'd never get you to shut up," Nikki smirked, punching the other girl lightly.

"Oh hush, you," Gabbi smirked back.

They chatted for the rest of homeroom (Because come on, it's homeroom.); comparing schedules and talking about music, acting, and life in general until finally the bell rang.

"Hellz to the yeah, who's ready to sweat?!" Gabbi punched her fists into the air.

"Woo sweat!" Nikki and Marco grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you go dance, you weirdo's," Charlie smirked.

"You be jelly, bro?" Marco smirked back, "I get to be around the ladies, and what do you get to do?"

"… Go to math…"

"You gotta go to math!" Marco smiled triumphantly.

"MARCO! You're gonna make us late, come ON!" Nikki started dragging Marco down the hall with Gabbi half running after them.

"Be good today, guys! And Denny, not talking to mean people!"

Matt glanced at the departing dancers before quickly following Charlie to their math class.

He was starting to think these people were crazy.

And even stranger; he didn't really seem to mind.

* * *

_**Welp… That sucked… and was horridly Gabbi-centric… If the oc owners would like to submit any bonding or chapter ideas for their characters, that'd be totally swell!**_

_**Wait, swell..? O.o DEAR GOD, I'M TURNING INTO STEVE ROGERS!**_

_**Please R&R! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**~Rain, rain, go away! That's what all my haters say! ~**_


End file.
